A Match Made In Heaven
by VDE
Summary: Hi, I'm Shim Changmin. And this is my lovely wife... Shim Jinki. Kumpulan short stories ChangNew/ChangminxOnew setting rumah tangga. AU Sho-Ai/Yaoi BL. Don't like, Don't read!
1. Movies

**A/N: **Cuman kumpulan drabble changnew pendek. Dan rata-rata menjurus yadong dan fluff. LOL Settingnya rumah tangga~

* * *

**A Match Made In Heaven © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew' and other K-Pop Boyband members (as cameo).**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew')**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Warning: No edit, Yadong tingkat dewa, Oneshot, Klise, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, Alur gaje, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**-Part 1-**

**Movies**

"H-Hyung... ungghh... a-apa yang kau l-laku-aahhh..."

Jinki hanya mampu menghimpitkan parasnya yang memerah pekat pada hamparan dinding di dekatnya—tatkala beberapa kecupan panas telah didaratkan intens di dadanya. Namja karamel itu berusaha keras menahan erang dan desah yang tak seharusnya ia gemakan di kala itu. Ia sudah berada di tempat umum. Lebih tepatnya di sebuah bioskop central di Seoul.

Dan Shim Changmin—sosok suami berparas tampan bak dewa yang sangat dicintainya itu—kini telah melakukan hal yang bijaknya dilakukan ke rana yang lebih privasi.

Foreplay.

Sungguh sial. Kenapa juga hasrat cinta itu mendadak membuncah di tempat rawan seperti ini?

"H-Hyung-H-Hentikan... nngghh... b-bagaimana jika orang-orang melihat k-kita-aahhh..."

Pernyataan lirih itu hanya membuat Changmin menyeringai licik. Seolah tak peduli dengan apa yang sudah diguratkan Jinki, namja raven itu lantas meraih daun telinga Jinki dan menggigitnya pelan. Hal itu membuat yang bersangkutan menggigil dalam sensasi panas yang begitu mendebarkan.

Lenguhan pun termuntahkan pelan.

"H-Hyungie..."

"Ini semua salahmu. Seharusnya kau jangan mengajakku untuk menonton film dengan genre seperti ini..."

Desahan seorang gadis pun terdengar begitu nyaring. Layar bioskop kini telah memaparkan adegan dewasa yang tak pernah diduga Jinki sebelumnya. "My Little Sweetheart" itulah judul film rekomendasi Jonghyun—hoobae Jinki—yang saat ini menjadi list yang harus ditontonnya dengan Changmin.

"Itu adalah film bergenre keluarga yang bahagia. Sangat tepat jika kau ingin menjadikan film ini sebagai pembelajaran, Jinki-hyung. Apalagi sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi istri sah dari Changmin-hyung. Ya, meskipun tokoh dalam film ini diperankan oleh pria dan wanita, tapi aku yakin, kau pasti bisa mengambil banyak hikmah."

Ya. Jinki masih ingat dengan jelas tentang betapa persuasifnya pernyataan Jonghyun saat namja brunet itu merekomendasikan filmnya. Namun, siapa sangka bahwa dibalik judul film yang terdengar begitu manis itu ternyata berisi adegan berbahaya dan 'panas' seperti ini?

Secara tak langsung, Jinki sudah merasa seperti melihat film porno saja.

'Kau sudah menipuku! Jonghyun-Pabo!'

Jinki hanya mampu merutuk di dalam hati. Jangan salahkan Changmin jika suaminya itu mendadak 'lapar' akan Jinki. Adegan dewasa yang terpapar pada layar bioskop kali ini sungguh terlalu eksplisit dan panas. Hingga Jinki sendiri mulai gemetar dan turut ingin melebur dalam kontak intimasi tertinggi bersama Changmin.

Sungguh sayang. Mereka masih berada di dalam tempat yang sangat tidak memungkinkan.

Namun, Jinki juga semakin tak sanggup membendung hasratnya sendiri.

"H-Hyung-a-aahhh..."

Jinki menggigit bibir bawahnya erat-erat tatkala Changmin mendaratkan ciuman panas di tengkuk lehernya dan mulai menghisap dengan begitu kuat. Bak sesosok vampir yang hendak menghisap darah korbannya, Changmin hanya menyeringai tajam saat tubuh Jinki semakin melemas. Ia pun lantas meraih ujung dagu namja karamel itu dan membenturkan bibir mereka satu sama lain. Ciuman itu begitu lekat tak bercelah. Jinki mengerang pelan dan pada akhirnya turut membalas kontak itu dengan kadar yang begitu dalam.

Beruntung tak terlalu banyak orang yang ada di bioskop. Jinki dan Changmin sendiri juga sudah terduduk berdua saja di belakang. Baris kursi yang mereka tempati benar-benar kosong. Gelapnya ruangan dan kerasnya suara film tak akan membuat segenap penonton yang ada di bioskop sadar dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri itu.

Entah, apa jadinya jika kontak intimasi mereka diketahui orang lain.

Mungkin, orang tersebut akan mencoba untuk mengabaikan Jinki dan Changmin. Dan kedua namja itupun juga tak akan peduli dan tak akan menghentikan ritual intimasi mereka begitu saja.

"Ngghhh... f-fuaahhh..."

Setelah beberapa saat. Jinki pun menarik diri—bersamaan dengan kentalnya benang saliva yang membelit ujung lidahnya dan lidah Changmin. Parasnya memerah pekat. Napas terengah berat. Mulutnya pun sedikit menganga untuk mengatur sirkulasi udara yang terputus. Kontak mulut yang dilakukannya dengan Changmin sungguh terlampau dalam dan agresif.

Hingga membuat segenap darah Jinki berdesir panas, menginginkan lebih.

Changmin hanya menyeringai seksi.

"I want you... Jinki."

…

"I want you so... bad"

"Aaahhh... fasterr, Baby... a-aahhhn…"

Dan background suara yang mengiringi suasana di kala itu sukses membuat paras jinki berlipat-lipat lebih memerah panas dari sebelumnya. Sebuah scene dimana sang gadis bercinta dengan suaminya—sejatinya membuat hawa canggung menghantam masa. Sungguh, secara tak langsung, Jinki sudah mengajak Changmin untuk menonton sebuah film porno yang terlampau eksplisit.

Memang, mereka sendiri bukanlah tipe pasangan suami istri polos yang belum pernah bercinta sebelumnya.

Justru sebaliknya.

Jinki bahkan sudah tak malu lagi untuk bertindak agresif kepada Changmin jika memang ia ingin menunjukkan afeksi dan perasaan terdalamnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa menghitung, sudah sesering apa mereka memadu kasih selama ini. Ikatan cinta itu benar-benar terlampau kuat dan dalam.

Bercerai adalah hal terakhir yang tak akan pernah mereka lakukan sampai ke hembusan napas terakhir nanti.

"M-Mhhh..." dengan sedikit gemetar, Jinki mendongakkan wajahnya tatkala Changmin mulai menjamah tubuh teratasnya. Namja raven itu kembali menghimpitkan parasnya di hamparan dada Jinki. Empat buah kancing pun terlucuti dengan cepat. Lenturnya lidah itu kini tampak menari, membuat sang istri mabuk dalam geliat liar yang tak tertahankan.

Jemari itu lantas beranjak, tersemat ke dalam surai rambut raven Changmin. Jinki mengusap untaian rambut suaminya itu perlahan-lahan, bersamaan dengan erang dan desah yang ia gemakan dengan lirih. Tidak. Sungguh tak bisa. Seberapa krusial keadaan mereka, Jinki seolah tak berdaya untuk menghentikan pemanjaan yang dilakukan Changmin padanya.

Ia justru semakin lemah, semakin ingin merasakan hangatnya intimasi yang diberikan oleh suaminya itu.

Tak tahan dengan segenap ritual "teasing" yang dilakukan oleh Changmin, pada akhirnya Jinki pun segera merengkuh bahu suaminya itu dan menghimpitkan paras mereka satu sama lain. Diciumnya lekat bibir Changmin dan hal itu membuat yang bersangkutan mengerang nikmat. Jinki segera beranjak dari kursinya dan lantas terduduk tepat di atas pangkuan Changmin tanpa sedikitpun memutus kontak mulut mereka.

"N-Nghh… mmhh…"

Intimasi itu semakin mengganas.

Temperatur tubuh turut memanas.

Changmin hanya tersenyum, menikmati segenap belitan lidah Jinki yang begitu agresif padanya.

"Hyung—M-Mnnhh..." Dan dominasi pun diambil alih. Pada akhirnya, Changmin kembali berkuasa akan invasi dan lantas melumat mulut Jinki dengan begitu dalam. Erangan termuntahkan keras. Jinki semakin mabuk dan kehilangan kendali logikanya sendiri. Balutan hasrat itu tak tertahankan. Ia hanya ingin bersatu seutuhnya dengan suami yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"H-Hyungie... k-kita tak mungkin melakukannya di sini. B-Bawa aku pulang. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua saja bersamamu..."

Permohonan yang diguratkan dengan nada berat dan berbisik itu lantas membuat Changmin menyeringai girang. Tipikal Jinki. Istrinya itu tak akan bisa bertahan dengan segenap buncahan afeksi yang selalu diberikan Changmin. Hanya tinggal masalah waktu hingga titik ketidakberdayaan itu terpapar.

Dan sebagai sesosok suami yang sangat mencintai istrinya, Changmin akan selalu siap untuk melakukan apapun demi kebahagiaan namja karamel itu.

Tanpa basa basi lebih lanjut, Changmin segera mendekap Jinki dan menggendong tubuh mungil istrinya itu dengan erat. Paras Jinki memerah pekat. Sungguh terlambat untuk meminta Changmin menurunkannya di saat namja raven itu telah berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar. Beberapa orang dalam bioskop sudah menatap ke arah mereka. Dan tak ada yang bisa Jinki lakukan selain hanya membenamkan parasnya di sela leher Changmin untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Sesaat setelah sepasang suami istri itu berlalu, simpulan senyum pun tergurat di wajah beberapa penonton yang sempat menatap mereka. Scene panas dari adegan suami istri yang terpapar pada layar bioskop seolah terabaikan begitu saja. Karena ada yang jauh lebih manis dari sebuah akting yang dilakukan sepasang suami istri dalam film tersebut.

"Y-Yah! C-Changmin-hyung! Turunkan aku! Banyak orang yang melihat kita seperti ini—"

"Aniyo~ aku akan menurunkanmu jika kita sudah berada di dalam kamar."

"M-Mwoh? Andwaeeee!"

Suara tawa pun menggema bersamaan dengan sang istri yang semakin membenamkan parasnya di dada bidang suaminya.

Segenap orang yang mendengarnya tersenyum lebar.

Satu impresi pun terpatri.

"_What a cute couple."_

* * *

**A/N:** Berhubung laptop saya masih rusak dan saya gak bisa apdet FF changnew multichap saya yang lain, untuk sementara ini saya akan bikin beberapa drabble pendek. Makasih buat yang udah baca dan ninggalin review ^^


	2. Food

**A/N: **Makasih buat yang udah review! ^^ Dan untuk part kali ini, kayaknya gak bisa disebut drabble dah karena wordnya sendiri udah 3500 san... ==" #sigh

* * *

**A Match Made In Heaven © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew' and other K-Pop Boyband members (as cameo).**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew')**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: No edit, Fluff Overload, Oneshot, Klise, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**-Part 2-**

**Food**

"U-Uhukk!"

"H-Hyung? Apa kau tak apa-apa?"

Jinki mulai panik tatkala Changmin mendadak terbatuk dengan keras. Namja karamel itu lantas menepuk punggung sang suami, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Changmin mengepalkan tangan di mulutnya, sebisa mungkin meredakan suara batuknya. Segelas air putih yang disuguhkan Jinki pun ditenggaknya secara perlahan.

"Hyungie..."

Changmin hanya tersenyum samar saat Jinki menatapnya dengan pucat. Seolah istrinya itu takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Padahal, Changmin terbatuk hanya karena efek tersedak yang menimpanya. Terlalu cepat. Ia hanya terlalu cepat melahap sarapannya di pagi itu.

"Kau menatapku seperti aku baru saja terkena serangan jantung stadium akhir saja, Jinki-yah. Tenanglah. Aku hanya terse-u-uhuukk!"

"Yah! Kau terbatuk lagi, Hyung!"

Dan Jinki tentu saja semakin cemas dengan kecurigaannya. Ia yakin bahwa gejala batuk yang dialami Changmin bukanlah masalah tersedak biasa. Belum lagi dengan gejala sakit perut yang akhir-akhir ini sering melanda sang suami.

Sudah pasti namja raven yang sangat dicintainya itu sedang sakit. Dan Jinki belum tahu apa sebabnya.

Dengan cepat, Jinki segera meraih sapu tangan yang ada di atas meja dan lantas menyeka beberapa bulir peluh yang membasahi dahi Changmin. Namja manis itu menyilakan surai raven Changmin dengan perlahan, membuat pandangan suaminya melembut.

Temperatur tubuh Changmin masih tergolong normal. Namun, entah mengapa, Jinki dapat menatap kontur pucat yang mewarnai paras namja raven itu.

Apakah suaminya sedang menahan rasa sakit?

"Hyung, apa kau—"

"Aiisshh... perutku. Tunggu sebentar, Jinki-yah. A-Aku harus ke kamar mandi—"

"Mwoh?" Dan belum sempat Jinki bereaksi lebih jauh, Changmin sudah tampak beranjak dari kursinya dan segera berlari menuju ke kamar mandi.

_Braakk!_

Daun pintu tergebrak keras. Jinki mengernyit mendengar dentuman itu.

Ah, tak perlu ditanya.

Sudah pasti namja raven itu hendak mengeluarkan segenap isi yang ada di dalam perutnya.

Kalau keadaan berlangsung terus seperti ini, maka percuma saja Jinki menyediakan dan memasakkan sarapan untuk Changmin. Karena sudah pasti suaminya itu akan mengeluarkannya dan lalu lemas karena tak ada asupan apapun dalam tubuhnya.

Dengan skeptis, Jinki lantas menatap segenap menu yang ada di atas meja. Sepiring nasi goreng yang dimasaknya terlihat begitu merah dengan tingkat kepedasan yang begitu menusuk. Jangan heran. Suaminya sangat suka dengan masakan pedas. Belum lagi dengan menu sarapan yang lainnya.

Selama ini, Changmin tak pernah mengeluhkan masakan Jinki dan berdalih bahwa apapun masakan yang dibuat istrinya itu sangatlah enak.

"Itu karena kau adalah Food Monster, Hyung. Sudah pasti kau akan memakan apapun."

Dan itulah pernyataan Jinki untuk menyangkal setiap pujian Changmin padanya. Namun, namja raven itu akan selalu menggelengkan kepala dan berkata bahwa ia sungguh jujur mengenai pendapatnya akan masakan Jinki. Padahal, secara retrospeksi, Jinki sendiri tak terlalu mahir memasak. Ia hanya meramu segenap bumbu apa adanya dan secara ajaib, masakan yang dibuatnya selalu saja cocok di lidah Changmin.

Namun, kini. Ia mulai meragukan semuanya.

Ia mulai meragukan pernyataan Changmin. Dan yang terpenting...

Ia mulai meragukan masakannya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

"M-Makanan macam apa ini! Tak kusangka kau memberikan makanan seperti ini pada suamimu sendiri, Jinki-hyung!"

"T-Tapi aku hanya—"

"P-Perutku—H-Hueeekkk!"

"Minho-yah!"

Dan menjadikan para dongsaengnya sebagai bahan percobaan bukanlah hal yang cukup tepat.

Key lantas menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Minho sementara tangan kanannya menepuk punggung namja jangkung itu. Jinki seolah mengalami déjà vu tatkala menatap tindakan kedua dongsaengnya. Apa yang dilakukan Key dan Minho sungguh persis seperti apa yang sudah ia alami dengan Changmin.

Yang berbeda adalah—suaminya mendadak terbatuk saat menghabiskan setengah dari sarapannya. Lain halnya dengan Minho yang baru menelan sesuap saja.

Dan tak sampai beberapa menit berlalu, Minho pun segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Mengabaikan jeritan Key yang menggemakan pertanyaan "Minho-yah, apa kau baik-baik saja?". Daun pintu kamar mandi pun terbanting keras dan suara muntahan Minho tak bisa dihindarkan lagi.

Key menggelengkan kepalanya dan lantas mengamati masakan Jinki yang sudah tersaji di atas meja. Diambilnya sesendok nasi dan ia pun mencoba untuk mencicipinya sedikit. Dan benar saja. Reaksi dongsaeng berambut pirangnya itu sudah dapat ditebak oleh Jinki.

"Ige mwoyaa? Rasanya mengerikan. Ini bukan makanan. Tapi racun!" pernyataan menohok itu membuat Jinki semakin muram. "Apakah ini yang bisa kau lakukan sebagai seorang istri yang baik, Jinki-hyung?"

"Changmin-hyung tak pernah mengeluhkan masakanku, Kibummie… j-jadi aku tidak tahu." Key menghela napas panjang mendengarnya. Jinki hanya tertunduk dengan raut bersalah.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menyimpan kecurigaan mengenai masakanku sendiri. Karena saat aku mencicipinya. Menurutku r-rasanya juga tidak terlalu enak—"

"Dan?" Key melipat kedua tangannya dengan raut skeptis. Dihentakkannya satu kaki di atas lantai dengan ritme statis dan Jinki pun menelan ludah sembari lantas memainkan ujung kemeja yang dikenakannya.

"Dan Changmin-hyung tak pernah protes. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa makananku sangat enak. Aku bahkan bingung saat ia meminta untuk menambahkan porsinya lebih banyak lagi. D-Dan ternyata, lama kelamaan… ia pun sering mengalami sakit perut seperti Minho."

Penjelasan itu membuat Key menepuk jidatnya. "Hyung… suamimu itu Food Monster. Sudah jelas ia tak akan menolak makanan apapun—"

"Aku tahu, Kibummie. Aku sadar betul dengan hal itu." Jinki menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan Key dapat menatap sedikit genangan basah pada lapisan kornea namja karamel itu.

"Itu sebabnya mengapa aku meminta kalian untuk datang kemari. Untuk mencicipi masakanku ini. Aku tahu bahwa memang ada yang tak beres dengan masakanku. Dan aku tak ingin lagi melihat Changmin-hyung terkulai lemas dan sakit hanya karena ia tak mau mengatakan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya."

Jinki lantas terduduk di atas kursi sembari menyangga dahinya dengan raut yang sedikit frustasi. "Aku bahkan tak mengerti. Mengapa Changmin-hyung tak jujur saja padaku?"

"Tentu saja ia tak akan jujur padamu, Hyung. Suami mana yang ingin menghina usaha yang sudah dilakukan istrinya sendiri?"

"M-Mwoh?" Jinki menautkan kedua alisnya. Key kembali menghela napas pasrah.

"Ia tak ingin menyakiti perasaanmu, Jinki-hyung. Ia lebih rela terkulai lemas dan merasakan sakit di perutnya selama ia bisa menatapmu tersenyum." Pernyataan Key semakin membuat Jinki merasa bersalah. Sekujur tubuhnya sedikit gemetar mendengar itu.

"A-Apakah itu benar, Kibummie? C-Changmin-hyung rela melakukan semua itu hanya untuk menjaga perasaanku?" Jinki mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Bibir namja karamel itu lantas mengerucut, cemberut.

"H-Hyungie pabo! Ia adalah namja yang tak segan berucap sarkas dan berbicara blak-blakkan pada orang lain. Tapi kenapa denganku ia tak seperti itu? Aku bukanlah yeoja sensitif yang akan menangis jika diharuskan mendengar sebuah pendapat yang menyakitkan. Aku ini namja. Ia tak perlu menahan diri dan menyembunyikan semuanya seperti itu!"

Key pun tersenyum samar.

"Ia hanyalah seorang suami yang sangat mencintai istrinya, Hyung. Aku yakin, kau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika posisi kalian terbalik."

Jinki terdiam sejenak mendengar itu. Ya. Sudah pasti ia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Changmin. "Tapi jika sampai apa yang ia lakukan membahayakan kesehatannya sendiri, maka aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri, Kibummie. Aku adalah sesosok istri yang sudah seharusnya menjaga suamiku. Bukannya malah menyakitinya seperti ini."

Key mengangguk affirmatif. Ia dapat menatap kilat determinasi yang tergurat dalam gestur yang ditampakkan Jinki.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Ajari aku memasak."

"Mwoh?"

"Aku ingin memasak dengan benar. Aku ingin menyajikan makanan yang lezat dan sehat setiap kali Changmin-hyung terbangun dari tidurnya dan pulang dari kantornya. Aku tak mau lagi menyajikan racun yang lama kelamaan bisa menghancurkan lambungnya."

Kekehan kecil tergurat dari mulut Key. "Tak masalah. Aku menguasai puluhan resep masakan yang wajib diketahui oleh yeoja yang sudah berumah tangga. Tapi mempelajari semua itu tak akan mudah. Apa kau yakin bahwa kau akan melakukannya, Hyung?"

"Demi suamiku, aku tak akan pernah keberatan." Sebuah jawaban yang tegas. Jinki telah mantap dengan keputusannya. Dan sebagai seorang dongsaeng yang baik, maka Key pun sudah pasti akan membantu hyungnya itu.

"Baiklah. Kita akan coba untuk memasak resep-resepnya satu persatu. Yang bertugas sebagai testernya kali ini biar Minho saja."

"MWOH!" Terdengar suara jeritan dari dalam kamar mandi. Jinki dan Key hanya tertawa geli mendengar protes Minho. Istri dari Shim Changmin itu lantas menatap ke hamparan meja makannya. Satu keyakinan pun terpatri dalam dirinya.

"Lihatlah, Hyungie. Sepulangnya kau dari kantor nanti, kau akan mendapatkan sebuah surga makanan yang tak akan pernah kau duga sebelumnya. Akan kubuat kau bangga memiliki istri sepertiku."

.

.

* * *

"Annyeong, Changmin-ssi~"

"Ah, annyeong ahjumma…"

Changmin hanya tersenyum tipis menatap beberapa ahjumma yang melayangkan tatapan seduktif padanya. Beberapa ada yang terpanah sementara lainnya melayangkan sapaan layaknya tetangga. Ya, benar. Hidup berumah tangga di sebuah apartemen—dengan sekumpulan kepala keluarga lain di satu bangunan—membuat kehidupan Changmin dengan Jinki tak terlepas dari sorotan para tetangga mereka.

Dan jangan heran dengan kepulangan Changmin yang selalu saja disambut dengan keluarnya beberapa ahjumma dari kamar apartemen mereka. Siapa yang tak terpanah dengan kesempurnaan fisik yang dimiliki oleh Changmin? Namja raven itu telah mengemban reputasi sebagai sesosok sex god.

Di usianya yang masih menginjak 26 tahun, merupakan sebuah kekecewaan bagi segenap penghuni apartemen lain saat mereka tahu bahwa namja raven itu nyatanya telah memiliki seorang istri.

Dan segenap ahjumma, noona dan bahkan beberapa namja(?) yang mengagumi Changmin pun paham bahwa mereka bukanlah tandingan untuk seorang Lee Jinki. Namja karamel yang juga bergelar Shim itu sangatlah manis dan santun. Jinki sendiri terkenal dengan tabiat baik yang dimilikinya.

Akan sangat sulit bagi segenap penggemar Changmin untuk membenci istri dari idola mereka. Jinki adalah sebuah entitas dengan kebaikan hati yang setara dengan malaikat itu sendiri. Pada akhirnya, semua pun dapat melihat bahwa hanya namja itu satu-satunya orang yang tepat untuk menjadi belahan jiwa Changmin dan melengkapi hidup namja raven itu sampai akhir hayatnya nanti.

Dengan seplastik fried chicken yang ada di genggaman tangan kirinya, Changmin pun tak melunturkan senyum yang sudah melekat di paras tampannya. Ia sungguh yakin bahwa Jinki akan senang dengan makanan yang sudah dibawanya kali ini. Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan istrinya memakan masakan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Changmin akan melakukan apapun agar Jinki terhindar dari gejala sakit perut seperti yang sudah dialaminya.

Ada yang salah.

Ya, benar. Sejatinya Changmin telah menyembunyikan kebenaran. Sebuah kebenaran bahwa memang ada yang salah dengan masakan istrinya. Ia akan berusaha menghabiskan semua masakan Jinki sebelum Jinki sempat memakannya. Dengan menghabiskan semua yang dimasak Jinki, otomatis istrinya itu akan membeli makanan lain diluar.

Dan konsekuensinya, Changminlah yang harus menampung segenap racun itu ke dalam lambungnya.

Memang, jika Changmin jujur sedari awal, mungkin masalah sepele seperti ini akan bisa teratasi. Ia paham bahwa seberapa sensitif dan rapuhnya perasaan Jinki, namja itu tak akan mudah tersinggung dengan secercah kejujuran. Namun, mengingat segenap kerja keras Jinki selama ini, Changmin pun sedikit tak tega jika ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Apalagi saat ia tak sengaja terbangun dan menatap Jinki yang berlatih memasak di tengah malam sendirian.

Dengan mata merah dan raut lelah, namja karamel itu terus berusaha untuk mempelajari beberapa resep masakan yang menjadi favorit Changmin. Ia sengaja berlatih di tengah malam agar sang suami tak mengetahuinya.

Dan di saat rasa letih dan kantuk itu terlalu berat untuk ditahan, Jinki pun hanya bisa tertidur dalam keadaan terduduk di kursi dapur. Dan tanpa basa basi lebih lanjut, Changmin segera menghampiri dan menggendong tubuh istrinya itu, membaringkannya kembali ke atas ranjang.

"H-Hyungie… a-apa yang terjadi? K-Kenapa aku bisa ada… d-di sini?"

Seperti yang sudah terprediksi. Keesokkan paginya, Jinki sudah pasti tak akan sadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi dan lalu terbangun dengan raut bingung. Dengan sebelah mata yang terbuka, Changmin hanya terdiam dan menatap Jinki yang masih berpikir bahwa seharusnya—ia berada di dalam dapur.

"Hyung, a-apakah kau y-yang sudah—mmmhh…" Dan belum sempat Jinki bertanya lebih jauh, Changmin pun segera memeluk tubuh istrinya itu dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Jinki hanya terbelalak dengan kontak itu dan rona merah pun tak bisa dihindarkan lagi. Dengan perasaan berdebar, dibalasnya dekapan Changmin dan ia pun memperdalam kontak mulut mereka.

Kedua matanya terpejam tatkala namja raven itu mulai beralih dan menciumi parasnya berkali-kali.

Rasa skeptis pun pada akhirnya gugur dan tergantikan dengan sensasi cinta yang semakin mendalam. Semenjak itulah Jinki mencoba untuk mengabaikan kebenaran bahwa Changmin telah mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya. Dan Changmin pun mengabaikan apa yang sudah ditutup-tutupi oleh Jinki.

Changmin tampak begitu senang dengan apa yang sudah dihidangkan Jinki. Begitu pula dengan Jinki yang merasa lega ketika sang suami mulai mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan berkomentar bahwa masakannya sangatlah enak. Namun, kedua namja itu terlalu mengabaikan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Terlalu mendahulukan ikatan kasih yang membalut dua hati mereka.

Kini, efek sampingnya pun terasa.

Lambung Changmin sudah tak mampu lagi menahan dampak dari kandungan material dalam masakan Jinki. Dan Jinki sudah pasti akan curiga dan menyadari kesalahan dalam masakannya. Namun, sebelum hal itu benar-benar terjadi, sebisa mungkin Changmin akan menghalau istrinya. Bagaimana pun juga, kesehatan Jinki adalah yang terpenting.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, namja raven itupun lantas membuka pintu apartemennya. Melangkah perlahan-lahan sembari meletakkan tas kerjanya di hamparan sofa. Kedua alisnya pun bertaut tatkala ia mencium aroma makanan yang cukup bervariasi. Rasa penasaran perlahan bangkit. Apakah Jinki saat ini sudah mempersiapkan sesuatu untuknya?

"Jinki-yah?"

"Kemarilah, Hyung!"

"Mwoh?" Dan Changmin sedikit terhenyak mendengar itu. Masuklah ia ke ruang tengah dapur dan ia pun mendapati Jinki yang berdiri membelakangi meja makan dengan apron putih di tubuhnya. Sepertinya namja karamel itu baru saja selesai memasak.

Dan… jujur saja.

Istrinya itu terlihat begitu manis di mata Changmin.

"Selamat datang, Hyung. Kau pasti sudah sangat lapar, hmm?" Dengan simpulan senyum lebar, Jinki meraih lengan Changmin dan menarik suaminya itu untuk mendekati meja makan. Dan dua obsidian Changmin terbelalak dalam sekejap tatkala menatap begitu banyaknya menu yang sudah tersaji di atas meja.

Kimchi, bibimbap, dakjuk, ddukbokkie, hoddeok hingga yangnyeom tongdak. Segenap menu makanan khas korea itu membuat simpulan senyum di paras Changmin merekah lebar.

"M-Mwoya? Apakah kau yang sudah mempersiapkan semua ini, Jinki? I-Ini sungguh banyak sekali…" Jinki terkekeh dengan reaksi takjub yang ditampakkan Changmin.

"Ah, ne. Akulah yang sudah mempersiapkan dan memasak semua itu."

"Eh? Jinjja?" Changmin kembali terkejut. Bagaimana bisa istrinya itu memasak semua menu masakannya jika satu jenis resep saja membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari untuk Jinki agar dapat mempelajarinya?

Jinki lantas tersenyum lembut dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Sebenarnya… aku meminta bantuan pada Kibummie dan Minho-yah tadi. Merekalah yang lebih banyak berperan di sini—"

"Tapi tetap saja semuanya tak akan terealisasi tanpa niat dan tekadmu, Jinki." Pandangan Changmin pun melembut. Jantung Jinki berdebar saat suaminya itu menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Apakah ada kesulitan? Kau tidak terluka 'kan?" Jinki menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dan wajahnya pun memerah hangat tatkala Changmin mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Ani… hyung. Aku tak terluka."

"Syukurlah."

Keheningan terjadi sesaat.

Jinki hanya membenamkan parasnya di dada Changmin sementara namja raven itu menciumi lembut surai-surai karamelnya. Sensasi berdebar itu kian pekat terasa setiap kali mereka terlarut dalam kontak yang begitu dekat. Rindu. Mereka begitu merindukan kehadiran satu sama lain. Hanya ingin bersama. Sungguh, mereka hanya ingin selalu bersama dan menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. Berbagi cinta.

"Hyungie…" Jinki hanya dapat melenguh pelan saat Changmin menghimpitkan paras dan mencium pipinya dengan lembut. Sebuah bisikan pun diguratkan namja raven itu dengan lirih, membuat kelopak mata Jinki terpejam setengah dengan raut yang begitu memerah.

"Pipimu semakin tirus. Makanlah yang banyak, Jinki-yah… jangan terlalu memikirkanku."

"M-Mianhe… hyung." Permohonan maaf itu membuat Changmin menghela napasnya. Dihimpitkannya sejenak dahinya di dahi Jinki hingga membuat ujung hidung mereka juga turut bersentuhan. Dan Jinki pun memejamkan kedua matanya tatkala Changmin kembali mendekap bahunya.

"Aku tahu bahwa selama ini, kau selalu berusaha keras untuk menjadi seorang istri yang baik. Tapi ketahuilah Jinki. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Kau tak perlu bersusah payah menjadi sempurna. Karena sampai kapanpun, kau akan selalu sempurna untukku."

"Hyungie…"

Pernyataan itu membuat segenap perasaan Jinki menggigil hebat. Tulus. Apa yang diguratkan Changmin tak lebih dari secercah kejujuran tanpa dusta. Suaminya itu akan selalu menerima kekurangan Jinki apa adanya. Dan hal itulah yang membuat kadar cinta di hati Jinki semakin tak terbatas pada Changmin.

Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jinki untuk merasa terhenyak. Changmin segera terduduk di kursinya dan tanpa ragu mulai mengambil satu menu masakan yang dibuat Jinki. Namja raven itu memakannya lahap tanpa memperlihatkan raut skeptis sama sekali.

"H-Hyung, k-kenapa kau langsung saja memakannya seperti itu!"

Panik.

Ya. Tentu saja Jinki menjadi panik. Meskipun ia sudah dibantu Key dan Minho untuk memasak, tapi tetap saja ia takut jikalau makanan yang dibuatnya gagal dan membuat Changmin menderita sakit perut lagi. Saat menjadi tester saja, sudah lebih dari dua puluh kali Minho memasuki toilet untuk membuang isi perutnya. Padahal, dongsaengnya itu hanya mencicipi sedikit dari segenap percobaan masakannya saja.

Dan Jinki takut jika pada akhirnya, Changmin juga mengalami hal yang sama dan bahkan lebih parah dari Minho.

"Hyung! Serahkan padaku!" Di saat Jinki berusaha keras untuk merebut semangkuk kimchi dari tangan Changmin, suaminya itu justru malah menjauhkan mangkuknya dan menggelengkan kepala sembari menyengir tipis.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku belum selesai makan, Jinki-yah—"

"Tapi, Hyung! B-Bagaimana jika perutmu sakit lagi, hah? Jebal! Jangan makan terlalu banyak!" permohonan itu sama sekali tak digubris Changmin. Ia pun lantas menjerat Jinki dan menarik namja itu untuk terduduk di atas pangkuannya. Yang bersangkutan tampak begitu terkejut tatkala ia dapat merasakan dekapan Changmin dari belakang.

"H-Hyungie—" di saat Jinki hendak menoleh ke belakang untuk mempertanyakan tindakan Changmin, suaminya itu justru menghimpitkan parasnya di pipi Jinki dan menciumnya lembut. Memerah. Wajah Jinki kembali memerah dengan pekatnya. Jantung pun berdebar keras. Ia mengerjapkan matanya tatkala Changmin mulai mengarahkan sendok tepat di hadapannya.

"Pabo-yah… jika kau takut masakanmu membuat perutku sakit lagi, sebaiknya kau jangan menghidangkannya di meja seperti ini. Aku tahu jika kau ingin membuktikan kerja kerasmu, Jinki-yah. Aku percaya padamu. Dan sebaiknya, kau jangan ragukan kerja kerasmu sendiri."

"H-Hyung…" Jinki begitu tertegun saat Changmin mulai menyentuh ujung dagunya dan lantas membuka mulutnya perlahan-lahan. Namja raven itu segera menyendokkan kimchinya di mulut Jinki, membuat istrinya itu mengunyah makanannya secara otomatis.

Dan Changmin pun tersenyum tipis saat menatap kedua mata obsidian istrinya yang membelalak lebar.

"E-Enak… sekali… b-bagaimana bisa?" gumam Jinki yang pada akhirnya membuat Changmin tertawa kecil. Ia pun lantas menyendok kimchinya dan lalu melahapnya tanpa mempedulikan pandangan heran Jinki. Istrinya sungguh terlihat begitu lucu dan polos.

"K-Kimchinya m-mengapa rasanya bisa seperti itu, Hyung?"

"Waeyo? Mengapa reaksimu begitu, Jinki-yah? Ini adalah hasil kerja kerasmu. Masakanmu sangat enak dan lihatlah. Aku tak lagi merasakan sakit perut, ne?"

Jinki masih tak dapat mempercayai apa yang sudah terjadi. Kimchinya benar-benar terasa begitu enak. Padahal, menu itu adalah menu yang murni berasal dari buatan tangannya sendiri. Tanpa adanya campur tangan Key. Dua dongsaengnya itu hanya memberi instruksi dan Jinkilah yang melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri.

Dan ternyata… kerja kerasnya itu benar-benar membuahkan hasil yang manis.

Terharu, Jinki pun lantas tersenyum samar.

"Hyung, apakah ini artinya…"

"Berhasil."

"M-Mwoh?"

"Ini artinya, kau berhasil, Jinki-yah…" pernyataan itu membuat Jinki begitu bahagia. Ia pun mengangguk senang dan kembali merasakan sensasi hangat tatkala Changmin melayangkan tatapan lembut ke arahnya. Dan pada akhirnya, dua namja itu semakin mendekatkan paras mereka satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu… Jinki…" bisikan itu membuat Jinki mengangguk pelan. Ia biarkan Changmin mencium bibirnya dengan lembut sekali lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Hingga temperatur tubuh Jinki semakin memanas dan ia pun semakin menghimpitkan diri ke dalam dekapan suaminya itu.

Ia tak ingin kontak mulut mereka berakhir begitu saja.

"M-Mmnhh…" Namun, asupan oksigen yang terbatas membuat Jinki mau tak mau harus mengakhiri kontak intimasi itu. Changmin lantas beralih menyusuri tengkuk lehernya, membuat sang istri menengadah, memberi akses. Di saat paras Jinki semakin memerah, ia pun tak sengaja menatap kantung plastik yang sepertinya dibawa sang suami tadi.

"Hyung apa itu? Kau membawakanku apa?"

"Mmhh?" Changmin mencium tipis pipi Jinki sembari menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia pun lantas menatap ke titik atensi istrinya itu bermuara. "Ah, aku membawakanmu… Fried Chicken."

"J-Jinjja?" Mendengar kata 'Fried Chicken' hanya membuat Jinki mendadak bersemangat. Changmin hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengecup singkat bibir istrinya itu sekali lagi.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau memakan masakanmu sendiri. Aku tak ingin kau sakit perut sepertiku."

"Y-Yah! Kau bilang, kau percaya pada masakanku, Hyung!" sindiran itu membuat Jinki mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut. Changmin lantas menyeringai usil dan lalu mencubit pipi istrinya itu.

"Ne, aku percaya pada masakanmu, Jinki-yah. Untuk itulah aku tak segan untuk memakannya. Tapi aku tak akan membiarkan efeknya menimpamu juga." Sebuah pernyataan berlumur afeksi. Jantung Jinki kembali berdebar keras tatkala Changmin menatapnya dengan begitu dalam. Namja raven itu sungguh mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya.

Dan bentuk afeksi tulus itu membuat Jinki tersenyum lembut.

_"I love you, Hyung… really…"_

Changmin pun menyeringai girang. Dijeratnya paha istrinya itu dan Jinki pun membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Changmin. Sepasang tangan itu lantas merengkuh bahu sang suami. Jarak mereka begitu dekat. Terlampau lekat.

"Sekarang, suapi suamimu yang sudah sangat kelaparan ini ne, chagiya?"

"Dasar Foodmonster." Jinki terkekeh pelan sembari menepuk ringan bahu Changmin. Dan pada akhirnya, dua namja itu pun tertawa secara bersamaan. Di saat riangnya tawa itu mereda dan dua insan itu menautkan mulut mereka dalam satu ciuman yang begitu manis…

Di saat itulah mereka yakin bahwa kehidupan rumah tangga mereka adalah entitas yang… terindah.

* * *

**A/N:** Laptop saya belum bener. Jadi buat yang nungguin Fic2 multichapter saya yang lain kayak I was born to be with you ama Paradox. Pliiiiss harap bersabar ya! Habis laptop saya selesai dibenerin saya bakalan apdet dua fic multichap itu jadi keep stay tune.

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah baca dan ninggalin review! XD


	3. Longing

**A/N: **Makasih buat yang udah review! ^^ Sbnrnya chapter ini udah saya ketik lama. Sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Tapi baru berani(?) diposting sekarang. Knpa sekarang? Karena waktu itu lagi terjangkit krisis writer block dan pengikisan motivasi. Dan berhubung semangat changnew saya kembali membara, jadi saya apdet ini. Semoga menghibur ^^

* * *

**A Match Made In Heaven © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Disclaimer: SHINee and DBSK/TVXQ are belongs to SM Entertainment, God and them self**

**Casts: Max Changmin, Lee Jinki 'Onew' and other K-Pop Boyband members (as cameo).**

**Pairing: ChangNew (Max Changmin x Lee Jinki 'Onew')**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated:M for implicit smut**

**Warning: No edit untuk beberapa istilah dan kata-kata yang harusnya diitalic. Ms. word saya bermasalah, Fluff Overload, Oneshot, Klise, Boy x Boy/Shounen ai, OOC, redundansi, typo(s) mungkin bertebaran**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**-Part 3-**

**Longing**

"_A-Andwae_!"

"Jinki-_yah_…"

Debaran jantung itu tak terkendali. Changmin begitu tertegun saat Jinki tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya sedikitpun. Namja karamel itu mendekapnya erat, hingga membuat paras Changmin terbenam lekat di dada sang istri. Meski tak melihat secara langsung, Changmin begitu yakin bahwa wajah Jinki pasti sedikit merona merah saat ini.

Posesif.

Namja yang sangat ia cintai itu semakin menampakkan sisi posesifnya.

Sebuah sisi posesif yang sejatinya terlihat begitu manis di mata Changmin.

"Baru saja bertemu, mengapa sudah harus pergi lagi?"

Suara itu begitu lirih, begitu pelan. Jika saja Jinki selalu menghujaminya dengan suara lemah seperti itu secara terus menerus, mungkin benteng keteguhan hati Changmin akan luluh lantah dalam sekejap. Jinki yang rapuh adalah kelemahan terbesarnya. Ia tak akan tahan menatap sang istri memohon-mohon dengan mata berkaca disertai wajah yang terlampau manis. Tak berdaya.

Ya, benar. Salahkan pekerjaan Changmin yang membuat Jinki seperti itu. Puncak karir Changmin sebagai seorang atasan dalam perusahaan yang dinaunginya—telah melahirkan sebuah konsekuensi dimana Changmin tak bisa lagi menghabiskan waktunya di apartemen bersama Jinki lebih lama lagi. Namja raven itu harus dihantam dengan siklus kesibukan yang luar biasa. Pergi ke luar kota setiap minggu dan bahkan ke luar negara setiap bulannya.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai sepasang suami istri pun semakin mendekati kata… mustahil.

Dan jujur, Jinki sudah muak. Muak merasakan perasaan rindu dan sepi yang semakin menjadi lara di hatinya. Ia hanya ingin bersama Changmin. Menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga mereka dengan penuh euforia. Menghabiskan waktu berdua, mencintai dan bahkan dicintai oleh suaminya itu.

Namun, apa daya?

Mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dan baru saja Jinki dapat merengkuh Changmin di malam ini, keesokan paginya, ia pun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa suaminya itu haruslah pergi selama setengah tahun ke Amerika. Lagi-lagi pergi dan meninggalkan Jinki sendiri. Dua mata obsidian itu mulai berkaca akan genangan bening yang terancam gugur.

Sebelum suaminya itu benar-benar pergi besok…

Jinki hanya ingin meluapkan segenap isi hatinya.

_"H-Hyungie… bogoshipo…"_

Bisikan yang hampir tak terdengar itu membuat Changmin merasa miris. Dekapan Jinki padanya mulai terasa bergetar. Namja karamel itu sepertinya berusaha keras untuk menahan isakan perasaannya sendiri. Rengkuhan itu begitu rekat dan Changmin mulai memejamkan matanya saat Jinki memendam paras dalam untaian rambut raven lembutnya.

"Jinki-_yah_… _chagi_… aku juga sangat merindukanmu…"

Jinki menggigit bibir bawahnya tatkala Changmin membalas dekapannya. Namja raven itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jinki dan lantas memeluk sang istri dengan kelekatan yang sama. Keheningan terjadi untuk beberapa saat. Keduanya hanya ingin menyesapi segenap momen kebersamaan itu untuk sebentar saja.

Dan hangatnya kebersamaan itu semakin membuat perasaan sakit di hati Jinki menjadi pekat terasa.

"J-Jinki—mmpphh—" Sebuah interupsi yang mengejutkan. Belum sempat Changmin memahami apa yang sudah terjadi, Jinki tiba-tiba sudah membenturkan paras mereka satu sama lain. Dua mulut itu terhimpit lekat. Erangan pun terguratkan saat Changmin dapat merasakan lidah istrinya itu mencoba membelit lidahnya dengan kuat.

"_H-Hyungie_… A-Ahhnn…" Dan Jinki pun tak mampu lagi membendung desahnya saat Changmin memegang dominasi. Namja raven itu mulai membalas ciumannya dengan begitu dalam dan agresif. Pasrah, Jinki pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Changmin, membiarkan suaminya itu terus mencumbu mulutnya dan memanjakan tubuhnya.

Balutan hasrat cinta itu terlampau memabukkan.

Dan pada akhirnya, asupan udara yang menipis telah memaksa mereka untuk segera memutus intimasi terdekat itu.

"H-Hahh… hhh…" napas Jinki terengah berat. Panas. Ia tak bisa membayangkan semerah apa wajahnya saat ini. Percumbuan mulut mereka sungguh terlampau dalam dan agresif. Hingga Jinki pun tak sadar jika mulut dan dagunya kini telah bermandikan saliva.

Bahkan, masih terdapat benang saliva yang membelit ujung lidahnya dengan lidah Changmin. Suaminya itu juga berada dalam keadaan yang sama dengannya.

Napas terengah berat dengan pandangan yang begitu… pekat.

"Changmin-_hyung_… I…"

…

_"…I love you…"_

Pernyataan itu membuat Changmin menyadari satu hal. Jinki menginginkannya. Jinki begitu mencintainya. Namja karamel itu merindukan segenap sentuhannya. Changmin pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia hanya ingin melebur dan menyatu seutuhnya dengan istrinya itu.

Ia hanya ingin mencintai Jinki.

Dan tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk segera merealisasikan hal itu. Jari jemari itu saling bertaut. Changmin kembali mendekat dan Jinki pun mencoba untuk menarik tubuh suaminya itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. Dua mulut kembali menyatu, saling melumat bersamaan dengan terlucutinya setiap helai kain yang membalut tubuh mereka.

Alur percintaan itupun semakin dan semakin memasuki kadar intimasi yang tertinggi.

"Mmpphh… A-Ahhkh… Aaaahhh…"

Ranjang berdecit keras. Di tengah buliran air matanya yang berguguran, Jinki memejamkan penglihatannya dan semakin terhanyut dalam penyatuan yang ia lakukan dengan Changmin. Suaminya itu menghunus dengan begitu dalam. Hentakan demi hentakan itu membuat nalarnya seakan mabuk akan ekstasi. Jinki menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan begitu erat tatkala titik protat itu terus dibentur secara bertubi-tubi.

Hingga erang, rintih dan desahan yang terbungkam pun mustahil untuk ditahan lagi.

"_H-Hyung_—A-Aahh… A-Aahhhnn…" geliat liar itu membuat Changmin tersenyum tipis. Jinki mulai meremas kain sprei yang terburai di dekatnya, mencoba untuk mempertahankan posisi tubuh agar tak semakin bergeser dengan hentakan Changmin. Indah. Istrinya itu terlihat begitu manis dan indah di mata Changmin. Mulut mungil itu menjerit dan terus mengguratkan namanya dengan pandangan yang begitu rapuh.

"_H-Hyungie_… _m-more_… a-aahhn… _C-Changminnie-hyungiee_…"

Nikmat itu sungguh tak terbendung. Jinki mendongakkan parasnya ke atas saat Changmin semakin membuka lebar selangkangannya. Namja raven itu kembali menghunus begitu dalam, diiringi intensitas ritme yang begitu cepat. Sensasi euforia seolah meledak hingga ke dalam pangkal penalaran terdasar Jinki.

Changmin.

Sungguh, hanya ada Changmin dan Changmin saja di dalam benaknya.

Ia tak ingin dijauhkan sedikitpun dari suami yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Dan dua mulut itupun kembali bertemu, saling membungkam perasaan masing-masing dalam satu percumbuan lidah yang begitu dalam. Waktu seolah terhenti untuk sesaat. Dua namja itu berharap agar genangan malam tak menemui titik akhirnya dengan begitu cepat. Mereka hanya ingin menyatu. Selalu bersama lebih lama lagi.

Selamanya.

Mereka ingin selalu bersama selamanya.

Namun, tak ada yang abadi. Tak ada yang kekal di dunia ini.

Dan kenyataan itu justru semakin membuat ikatan cinta mereka semakin absolut dan mustahil… untuk dipisahkan sampai kapanpun.

.

.

* * *

Pagi menjelang.

Jinki mulai mengernyit saat lentera mentari mulai menembus kaca apartemennya dan menghantam parasnya.

Semua berlalu begitu cepat. Semalam ia merasakan surga. Dan kini, ia harus bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi sebuah realitas yang setara dengan neraka itu sendiri. Tak perlu menatap ke belakang. Sudah pasti Changmin sudah tak berada di sisinya lagi. Jinki yakin bahwa namja raven itu sudah berangkat jauh sebelum ia sendiri terbangun dari tidurnya.

Namja raven itu telah pergi.

Pergi dan tak akan kembali dalam jangka waktu yang sangat… lama.

Meskipun Jinki lega karena Changmin tak berpamitan padanya—ia tak ingin suaminya itu melihatnya menangis—namun, entah mengapa lara itu berkali-kali lipat terasa menyakitkan di hati Jinki. Ia ingin memeluk Changmin sekali lagi. Merasakan sinkronisasi debaran jantung mereka masing-masing saat keduanya memejamkan mata dan saling merengkuh.

Namun, tidak.

Semakin Jinki memikirkan hal itu, palung rindu itu akan semakin tersemat bak racun yang sulit tersembuhkan.

Lebih baik begini.

Ia melarang Changmin untuk berpamitan dengannya setiap kali namja raven itu hendak pergi jauh. Dan Jinki akan selalu menunggu dengan perasaan sesak dang tangis yang tak pernah diketahui oleh Changmin. Lebih baik begini. Ia tak perlu membuat Changmin khawatir dan fokus dengan pekerjaannya hanya karena kepentingan Jinki sendiri.

Jinki tak ingin egois.

Namun, entah mengapa…

"Air mata ini tak bisa berhenti mengalir, _Hyung_…"

Sekujur tubuh menggigil hebat. Jinki menggugurkan air mata yang tak mampu dibendungnya lagi. Ditengah tubuh lelahnya yang saat ini hanya dibalut dengan sebuah selimut, ia hanya mampu memeluk dirinya sendiri sembari mencoba merasakan sentuhan yang dilayangkan Changmin semalam. Benih cinta itu telah tersemat ke dalam tubuhnya. Jinki masih dapat merasakan itu. Bahagia. Ia pun merasa bahagia karena ia adalah milik Changmin seutuhnya.

Dan di saat yang sama, rasa sesak itu kian menikam jala psikisnya. Karena ia tak lagi melihat Changmin. Tak lagi merasakan sentuhan dan cinta dari suaminya itu.

"_Hyungie_… ukhh…" isak tangis itu semakin menjadi. Jinki hanya mampu membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang gemetaran. Ia bukanlah sosok namja yang lemah. Namun di dunia ini, satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuatnya tak berdaya sepenuhnya hanyalah Changmin saja.

Secara tak langsung, suaminya itu sudah menjadi inti terpenting dalam hidup Jinki. Ia begitu mencintai Changmin. Dan ia tak perlu mempertanyakan perasaan Changmin terhadapnya. Namja raven itu juga sangat mencintainya. Ia tak pernah sekalipun berpaling dari Jinki apalagi mencampakkan namja karamel berwajah manis itu.

Dan memikirkan bahwa mungkin, akan terjadi sesuatu dengan Changmin saat namja itu jauh darinya—hanya membuat perasaan sesak itu semakin menikam hati Jinki.

Air mata itu semakin deras mengucur. Jinki menggigit bibir bawahnya erat-erat. Namja karamel itu sejatinya tak sadar jika gerak-geriknya telah menjadi pusat perhatian dari figur yang masih berbaring di belakangnya. Dan sebuah transisi keadaan yang mengejutkan tejadi. Jinki terbelalak syok saat sepasang tangan kini telah melingkari pinggangnya dan mencoba menarik tubuhnya ke belakang.

"M-Mmnhh—" mulut itu dibungkam dengan lekat. Rasa syok di diri Jinki semakin memuncak tatkala seseorang kini telah menciumnya dengan begitu dalam. Dan pada akhirnya, rasa lega dan bahagia melanda secara utuh saat Jinki tahu identitas figur yang saat ini mencoba menenangkannya dengan intimasi mulut itu.

'C-Changmin_-hyung_…'

Dengan perasaan bergetar, genang bening di pelupuk mata Jinki pun semakin berguguran deras. Changmin memutus kontak mulut mereka. Terdiam saat menatap istri yang begitu dicintainya itu tampak begitu rapuh. Jemari lentik itu pada akhirnya meraih paras Jinki mencoba menghapus segenap air mata yang ada di sana.

"Kenapa kau begitu cengeng, Jinki? Apakah ini yang akan kau lakukan setiap kali aku pergi meninggalkanmu, hmm? Menangis sendirian dan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan semuanya dariku?"

"_H-Hyung_…" Jinki kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak mampu menahan isakan perasaannya lagi. Changmin telah melihatnya. Melihat segenap tumpahan air mata yang seharusnya ia sembunyikan. Sudah terlambat. Sudah terlambat untuk menyangkal bahwa Jinki telah menangis. Cengeng. Ia menjadi sosok istri yang cengeng. Dan itu karena suaminya sendiri. Karena seorang Shim Changmin.

"_Pabo-yah… pabo_ Shim Jinki…"

"_H-Hyung_—mmhh…" Jinki hanya mampu memejamkan matanya saat Changmin telah menangkup kedua pipinya dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut di wajahnya berkali-kali. Jantung Jinki seakan meledak. Sekujur tubuhnya memanas dengan kontak manis itu. Changmin memejamkan mata dan terus saja menciumi lembut paras sang istri. Hingga membuat yang bersangkutan memerah malu.

"_Hyungie_…"

Sesaat setelah Changmin mengakhiri tindakannya, keheningan pun kembali terjadi di antara mereka. Sedikit gugup dengan pandangan suaminya, Jinki pun pada akhirnya memendamkan parasnya di dada bidang Changmin dan memeluk namja raven itu dengan erat. Tawa kecil pun tergurat pelan dari mulut Changmin. Dan ia pun lantas melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jinki. Dibalasnya erat dekapan istrinya itu dengan penuh perasaan sayang.

Jinki mengerucutkan bibirnya. "K-Kenapa_ hyung_ masih di sini? B-Bukankah, saat ini _hyung_ harus pergi ke Amerika?"

Pertanyaan bernada pelan itu membuat Changmin menyeringai tipis.

"Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu sendiri setelah aku tahu bahwa diam-diam kau menangis seperti ini? Istriku—yang menurut para _noona-noona_ tetangga di apartemen sebelah adalah '_manly_' ini—ternyata cengeng~"

"Yah! Kau jahat, Changmin-_hyung_!" Kesal, Jinki pun mulai mendaratkan pukulan ringan di bahu suaminya itu sembari cemberut ketus. Changmin lantas tertawa keras dan lalu memeluk istrinya itu dengan erat, mencium lembut pipinya. Jinki pada akhirnya meleleh dengan tindakan itu.

"Di dunia ini, yang bisa membuatku menangis hanyalah kedua orang tuaku dan kau, _Hyung_."

"_Mianhe_…"

Pernyataan maaf itu membuat perasaan hangat menjalar di diri Jinki. Namja karamel itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan lantas tersenyum tipis.

"_Gwenchana, Hyung_. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena selalu saja membuatmu khawatir." Jinki memalingkan pandangannya dengan raut sendu. Hal itu membuat Changmin kembali terdiam dan tak mengucapkan apapun. Ponsel yang ada di samping ranjangnya mulai berdering keras, pertanda telah masuk sebuah pesan yang mengharuskan ia untuk segera pergi ke bandara dan berangkat ke Amerika.

Sebagai seorang atasan, ia tak bisa mengabaikan pekerjaannya begitu saja.

Namun, sebagai seorang suami, ia juga tak bisa meninggalkan Jinki sendiri lagi.

Memikirkan segenap pertimbangan itu, Changmin pun membisu dan berpikir keras. Seolah memahami dilematis yang melandang sang suami, Jinki pun lantas meraih paras Changmin dan mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Pergilah,_ Hyung_. Kau tak bisa membatalkan kepergianmu ke Amerika begitu saja. Kau harus mengelolah cabang perusahaan barumu di sana. Setengah tahun bukanlah masalah untukku."

Dusta.

Jinki paham bahwa ia telah berdusta. Telah membohongi dirinya sendiri. Jangankan setengah tahun. Sehari saja tak bersama Changmin rasanya sudah terlalu menyakitkan. Lara itu tak bisa dibendung lagi. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa genangan bening itu akan berguguran saat ia sudah tak lagi mendapati Changmin di sisinya.

Dan Changmin pun paham. Paham betapa sulitnya Jinki membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Jangan harap bahwa setelah ia mengetahui kebenaran yang ada, ia akan meninggalkan istrinya begitu saja.

Tidak akan.

"_H-Hyung_—A-Apa yang kau lakukan—" Jinki begitu terhenyak. Changmin telah menjerat kedua kakinya dan lalu menggendongnya seperti koala. Namja karamel itu terbelalak tatkala Changmin beranjak dari ranjangnya dan membawanya—yang masih dalam keadaan setengah telanjang—untuk menuju ke lemari pakaian.

Dengan satu tangannya, namja raven itu segera mengeluarkan tas kopernya. Beberapa kemeja dan jas pun ia masukkan secara acak ke dalamnya sementara satu tangannya yang lain masih setia menumpu Jinki agar tak terjatuh dari gendongannya. Hal itu membuat Jinki bertanya-tanya tentu saja.

"_Hyung_, ada apa? K-Kenapa kau menggendongku seperti ini? Kau bisa menurunkanku sekarang." Pernyataan itu tak digubris sama sekali. Raut tak terdefinisi yang dipaparkan Changmin hanya membuat Jinki turut terdiam dan lantas memendamkan parasnya di sela leher suaminya itu. Dijeratnya bahu Changmin agar ia tak kehilangan keseimbangan saat berada dalam gendongan namja jangkung itu.

"Aku tak mengerti, _Hyung_… mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku." Sebuah pertanyaan retoris. Yang ada di benak Jinki adalah, Changmin sengaja menggendongnya seperti itu sebagai pertanda bahwa ia ingin segera berpamitan. Meski berpamitan adalah hal yang menyesakkan, namun Jinki tak keberatan dengan itu dan mencoba untuk memeluk Changmin seerat mungkin.

Ia sungguh tak ingin melewatkan momen-momen terakhir bersama dengan suaminya itu.

Dan Changmin hanya tersenyum saat ia dapat merasakan lekatnya paras Jinki yang terhimpit di hamparan pipinya.

"Aku harap, aku bisa menggendongmu seperti ini sampai kita tiba di Amerika nanti, Jinki-_yah_."

"_Mwoh_?" Pernyataan itu membuat Jinki menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung. "K-Kita? M-Maksudnya?"

"Menurutmu?" Changmin hanya menyeringai ambigu. Dan pada akhirnya, Jinki pun terbelalak tak percaya.

"_H-Hyung_ a-apa kau berniat untuk…"

"Ne. Aku ingin mengajakmu ikut bersamaku ke Amerika, Jinki-yah. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri lagi."

Terharu, Jinki seakan tak mampu untuk mengucapkan apapun. Genangan bening itu kembali menetes. Namun kali ini, air mata itu menjadi pertanda kebahagiaan Jinki. Dengan sekujur tubuh yang gemetaran, namja karamel itu lantas memeluk Changmin dengan erat dan menciumi wajah lembut suaminya itu berkali-kali.

_"Saranghaeyo. S-Saranghaeyo,_ Changmin_-hyung_…"

"Jinki-_yah_…" Pengakuan yang diguratkan dengan suara rapuh itu membuat pandangan Changmin melembut. Ia pun semakin mengeratkan gendongannya pada Jinki dan menyematkan parasnya di bahu istrinya itu. Figur yang di dekapnya pun juga turut menyematkan wajah ke dalam untaian rambut raven miliknya.

Mulai detik ini, keduanya yakin bahwa kebersamaan itu…

Bukanlah lagi sebuah titik yang mustahil untuk diraih.

"_Nado saranghaeyo… Chagi-ya…_"

* * *

**A/N: **Buat yang nungguin apdetan FF multichapter saya yang lain kayak I was born to be with you ama Paradox, harap bersabar. Masih proses pengetikan. Saya masih kena writer block, jadi ngetik pun gak bisa secepat dan selancar dulu. T.T

Tapi saya juga lagi buat beberapa oneshot ChangNew jadi nantikan ajalah. wkwkwkwkwk

Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah baca dan review. Dan buat para anggota grup **ChangNew Kingdom** di FB, saya ucapkan selamat datang. Apdet fic ini saya khususkan buat menyambut kalian.

Buat para reader di FFn yang pada suka ChangNew dan pengen join di grup ini, kalian bisa mention dan add FB saya **Gabriel Lacrimosa**. Kenalin diri kalian sebagai ChangNewshipper dan pasti bakal saya rekrut masuk ke dalam grup.

Sekali lagi gomawo, see you all in the next chapter~ :3


End file.
